criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Darktow Isle
Darktow Isle is an island located in the Swavain Islands off the southwestern coast of Wildemount. It is the home of The Revelry, and under the rule of Plank King Wyatt Marinos. Society }}Darktow Isle is ruled by the Plank King. Currently, the Plank King is Wyatt Marinos. The previous Plank King was killed around 15 years prior to the Mighty Nein's arrival to the island. There is a strict law on this island: If anyone double-crosses anyone else within the bounds of the city, they will have the hammer of the Plank King down upon them. When a ship of the Revelry arrives on the island they must declare the amount of their profits, and from that there is a tithe offer (25-30%) to the Plank King. Reverly members do not have to pay for repairs and have asylum on the island. Demographics Notable People Description Unlike most of the tropical islands of the area, the main island of Darktow Isle resembles little more than huge jagged cliff faces raised multiple hundreds of feet from the waters of its coast. Around the base of these cliffs is a string of tangled docks used by the many ships of The Revelry. Torch lights mark the interconnecting routes through the docks to the streets and buildings of the city that are built into the very cliff face itself. 'Dragshallow Reefs' The waters of Darktow Isle are dominated by the dragshallow reefs, shallow waters marked by the wreckage of ships and gathered drift wood. To its southwest is a channel leading north used by ships to navigate towards the main island of Darktow itself. Much of the route through this area seems to have been reinforced purposely by the wreckage with watchtowers and siege weaponry positioned on more stable terrain within the reef guarding against any potential assault by sea. 'The Throne Roost' The Throne Roost is the lair and seat of power of The Plank King's, set high in the cliffs of Darktow. It is placed in a cave mouth that is warm with firelight. The climb up to the roost is 300 feet up the cliff face with an occasional lit by torches and some are replaced with a wooden pike holding a skull or a head at varying stages of decay. The stone stairs vary from two feet wide to maybe a foot at times. The stairs stop at a wide stone shelf that overlooks the town the furthermost edge ending just above the rocky waters of the inlet. The throne is carved from the surrounding rock, and is surrounded with stools. 'Points of Interest' * Sundry Square: The market area of Darktow where commercial goods and pirated contraband are sold. * The Bloated Cup: A rowdy tavern located near the docks, popular with the pirates of the Island. History Background The island presently known as Darktow Isle was formerly under the rule and jurisdiction of the Clovis Concord. The island was an important repair and stopping station from the Menagerie Coast for long-distance shipping. At some point in time, there was a dispute between the heads of the trading guilds with the Clovis Concord, the latter heavily and repeatedly overtaxing smaller shipping businesses in an attempt to close them out of the business and own all the means of shipping in the region. In frustration and retaliation, the guilds banded together and ransacked the isle. The Clovis Concord has not attempted to retake Darktow Isle for the past 40 years. The Squall-Eater and the Mistake dock in the harbor. On their way to the Bloated Cup, an assistant of the Plank King meets Avantika and tells her the King wants to meet the new blood on the island. They climb precarious stairs leading to the Throne Roost. The Mighty Nein introduce themselves, some using aliases, and the King questions them briefly about their motives, then tells them the law in Darktow. He accepts a coin-filled chest from Avantika, and sends them on their way. The Mighty Nein walk to the Bloated Cup tavern with Avantika, where she claims he doesn't bother her and does a fine job. They join Avantika's crew at their table. Jester decides to fight a gnome seaman, Sorris Cade, at his invitation. Avantika tells them they're going to head north to the Diver's Grave. Jester vaguely remembers the tales of Dashilla the Dreadful, and Sorris sings them Dashilla's Shanty. Avantika goes to bed and Nott and Beau go to the alley to try to meet a rival of Avantika's. Although they try to get more information from him, he's evasive and changes the subject back to Avantika. Eventually they decide to break into Avantika’s quarters while Fjord keeps Avantika busy. When Fjord keeps Avantika busy, Jester Dimension Doors her and Nott to Avantika's quarters on the ship and search it. They find a book and jewelry while springing a trap that fills the room with fumes. Trying to escape they cause one of the crewmembers to get stabbed by another, who stagger towards the tavern where he gets healed by Caduceus. Nott and Jester make it safely to shore and stroll away to the tavern, joined shortly by Caleb and Beau. Fjord concludes his business with Avantika and goes downstairs. The party gather in a chamber upstairs, and Nott shows them the book. It's in an unknown language, so Caleb casts Comprehend Languages''on it. It is Avantika's journal, written in her personal cipher. Caleb determines he can create a key to the cipher by staying up all night. They talk about what to do next with the book and the jewels they found, but reach no conclusions and everyone goes to bed except Caleb. The next morning just after sunrise, Bouldergut loudly bangs on their doors and telling them they are require immediately on the deck of the Squall-Eater. On the way, Jester dumps the jewels off the dock into the ocean. They are brought aboard, joining the crews of the Squall-Eater and the Mistake. '''Trivia' References Art: Category:Islands Category:Lucidian Ocean Category:Swavain Islands